Please, Mikado-Senpai
by Denrinko
Summary: Aoba's been captivated by Mikado. He's positive it's just lust thanks to his teenage hormones and decides that he'll confirm it to ease his confusion but as one thing leads to another, Aoba figures out that it wasn't just lust after all. [Mikaoba R18] [Oneshot]


"Senpai?" Kuronuma Aoba's voice echoed through the empty construction site as he reached the top of the stairs, the clicking of a laptop keyboard stopped as Ryugamine Mikado stopped looked up at the boy.

"Huh? What are you still doing here Aoba-kun?" the older teen asked with a concerned frown. "I thought you left to go home with the others."

"I was going to but I changed my mind. I told my parents I was staying at a friend's house." Aoba smile and Mikado raised his eyebrows questioningly.

It had taken Aoba a lot of courage to walk back up the stairs, he could have gone home where it was nice and safe but instead, he'd chosen to stay.

"Say, Senpai, are you really staying here?" he gestured around the construction site.

"Yeah. It's too risky to go back to my place in case Masaomi-kun corners me there." the older teen furrowed his brow and Aoba knew he was suspicious of him. Mikado wasn't nearly as clueless as he appeared to be.

"Hmm." Aoba rocked back and forth on his heels trying to ignore his heart beating in his ears and the slight shake in his hands as he swallowed heavily.

"If it's alright, I think I might stay here will you tonight Senpai." Aoba smiled brightly and Mikado blinked.

"Uh, its fine, I guess, but why? Is everything alright?" Mikado stood up making Aoba's heart skip a beat.

"Of course, I just thought that you'd like some company Senpai." Aoba smiled, looking into the older teen's blue eyes.

Aoba couldn't describe what he was feeling because he'd never felt this way before. When he first laid eyes on Mikado he thought the older teen was weak, pathetic. Aoba thought that he'd be able to bend him easily to his will and take over the Dollars in a heartbeat but... He'd been wrong.

Mikado was ruthless and cunning like a snake and the Blue Squares had been swallowed whole by him like they were nothing but a light snack after a long hibernation. But Aoba wasn't upset or even angry about it. Ever since Mikado stabbed him and showed his true self the small teen had been complete and entirely captivated by the older teen.

No one had ever held Aoba's interest this way before. He thought he hated humans, he did hate them... So why his heart beat faster every time he looked into Mikado's gorgeous blue eyes? Why did his mouth go dry when Mikado spoke his name?

Aoba had a hunch, he had to confirm it though, to be sure, and that's why he'd stayed behind tonight. His hunch... was embarrassing and he hated to admit it could be possible, that he... was sexually attracted to Ryugamine Mikado.

He bitterly blamed his teenage hormones.

He didn't know how to go about it; if he wasn't careful he knew Mikado would no doubt make him regret it. Perhaps he'd push him off one of the ledges and to his untimely death. He didn't know what Mikado was truly capable of but he didn't want to find out by falling to his death.

He was sure Mikado was a virgin, from the way he acted around Sonohara Anri, it was pretty obvious. Quick to blush, quick to fluster but that could have also been an act. Aoba was a virgin, he'd only kissed for the first time when the Orihara twins caught him by surprise.

He had desires of course but what he did by himself in private was completely different than trying to seduce someone in real life. Even if it was a kiss, Aoba just wanted to confirm things. His body, heart, and mind were no doubt different and though his body probably lusted after Mikado... He wanted to make sure that his mind and heart were different, he was positive they were.

"Aoba-kun? Did you hear what I said?" Mikado's voice snapped the small teen out of his thoughts and he looked up to see that Mikado was much closer than he had been before. Aoba flinched back and then instantly regretted when he saw the confused look on Mikado's face.

"Sorry Senpai, what were you saying?" Aoba forced a smile on his face, looking up at the older teen while his heart beat rapidly.

"It wasn't really anything important." Mikado shook his head before turning and walking back to his laptop, closing it and picking it up. "At any rate, I'm pretty tired so I'll be heading to bed. What are you going to do Aoba-kun?" Mikado asked, tilting his head and Aoba's eyes widened as he realised that he'd never even thought about where he would sleep.

Mikado chuckled at his expression and smiled kindly. "That's alright, come with me." Aoba watched as Mikado put his laptop in his bag and picked it up. Aoba could feel his heart beating against his chest as the older teen turned off the construction tripod light that lit up the room leaving them in faint darkness for a moment before Mikado turned on the flashlight on his phone.

Aoba followed Mikado the construction site, with only the light from the older men's phone and the distant buildings to guide them. Aoba could feel his heart beating in his ears so loud he was scared that Mikado would hear it as they carefully walked down the stairs.

Aoba followed Mikado around a corner, almost bumping into him when he stopped suddenly. "We're here." The older teen said cheerfully before crouching to turn on a lantern that was on the ground. The light lit up a small octave revealing a sleeping bag and some blankets, a duffle bag of clothes, some half full bottles of water and an empty convenience store bento along with some other little pieces of rubbish.

"Senpai…is this where you've been sleeping?" Aoba asked stunned and the older teen smiled as he cleared away some of the trash.

"Yeah. It's not even that bad." Mikado grinned. "It might be summer but the nights are cool enough and the walls block out any annoying winds or sounds." Mikado took off his shoes and crawled into the bedding before he sat down and gestured for Aoba to join him. The smaller teen hesitated for a moment realising that this octave was basically Mikado's bed and he was being invited into it.

Aoba also took off his shoes and carefully sat down in the pile of bedding. He looked around to avoid looking at Mikado who was unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off. Aoba looked at the corner of his eye as his Senpai carefully folded up the clothing and put it in the duffle bag. Aoba held his breath as Mikado's hands went to his belt before he paused, seemingly remembering he wasn't alone.

"Aoba-kun?" Mikado's voice was a bit different than before, a bit quieter and level. Aoba looked over at the older teen, his heart still hammering in his chest.

"Yes, Senpai?" Aoba asked quietly as Mikado locked eyes with him, he was captivated by that gaze, unable to look away.

"What's the real reason you stayed here?"

Aoba felt his heart stop for a moment and his mouth went dry. Now was his chance, he had to swallow his pride just this time so he could sort this out once and for all.

"I wanted to confirm something," Aoba replied honestly meeting Mikado's stare with determined eyes. The older teen raised his eyebrows,

"What?" he asked curiously. Aoba swallowed heavily as he hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I want to try something Senpai." He said firmly. "But I'm afraid you might try and harm me if I do." He admitted locking eyes with the older teen who looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you unless you try and hurt me Aoba-kun." Mikado shook his head. "I know what I did last time must have hurt but I apologised…and, to be honest, you kind of deserved it." The older teen mumbled the last bit and Aoba gave a wry smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you but I do need you to close your eyes…"Aoba sat up on his knees. Mikado looked at him suspiciously for a moment before closing his eyes. Aoba swallowed heavily, his heart slammed into his rib cage making blood rush in his ears as he crawled over to the other teen only stopping when he was right in front of him.

Aoba could feel his face burning with embarrassment and his body shake with nerves. No matter how afraid he was, he had to find out the truth. He studied Mikado's face up close, there were a few little scruffs and grazes from their gang activities but besides that his skin was flawless, his eyelashes were so long that they cast shadows over his cheekbones.

Aoba had to wonder if the older teen had always been so pretty. His eyes focused on Mikado's pink lips and he swallowed nervously, slowing lean forward at the pace of a snail before he gently pressed his lips into Mikado's. Aoba had kept his eyes open due to how nervous he was so when Mikado's eyes fluttered open, they met eyes.

Aoba jumped back, his face burning and his heart beating too fast to be healthy. He sat there shocked, when he'd kissed Mikado…it was like his entire body was electrified, he felt it down to the very tips of his toes. He raised a shaky hand to touch his lips before nervously glancing up at Mikado who smiled at him.

"I…didn't expect that…" Mikado murmured, his eyes sparkling with something that made a shiver go down Aoba's spine. "Did you…find out what you want to know?" the older teen voice was slightly huskier than usual, his tone a little more playful. Aoba swallowed heavily at the sudden change and bit his lip as his eyelashes dipped.

"N-no…" he managed and Mikado hummed.

"Maybe you should try it again." He suggested teasingly, his voice was doing things to Aoba, the teen felt hot all over and heart was erratic. He kissed him once more but only this time, Mikado kissed him back. Aoba shakily rested his hand on Mikado's shoulder, his face completely red as they kissed.

It was awkward as Aoba had no idea what he was doing but he settled for pressing his lips into Mikado's repeatedly for different periods of time so when Mikado opened his mouth, Aoba flinched when his tongue pushed against his lips. In surprise and shock, Aoba suddenly pulled away completely flustered he put his fingers to his lips, feeling the damp warmth of where Mikado's tongue had touched him.

"Sorry, too much?" Mikado said sheepishly, giving the teen his usual awkward smile. Without realising what he was doing, Aboa shook his head before blushing even harder. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, his mouth was dry and his body was hot. He'd never felt like this before but he liked it and he wanted more of it.

"Just tell me to stop…if you want too…" Mikado murmured leaning in and Aoba nodded nervously. Their lips met once again and this time when the older teen brushed his tongue against his lips, Aoba realised that he was trying to get him to open his mouth so Aoba shakily opened did so, trembling as Mikado's tongue slid into his mouth.

Aoba fell backward, losing his balance. He landed on his butt but Mikado moved with him causing the older teen to be all but in the younger boy's lap. Aoba grabbed at Mikado's shirt with one hand the other wrapping around his neck. Aoba could taste Mikado, he couldn't describe what he tasted like, it was sweet but also not at the same time.

"Ah…"

A moan surprisingly escaped Aoba's mouth as Mikado's tongue played with his own sending shocks down his spine. The younger teen could feel Mikado smirk into the kiss which made him blush all the way up to his ears. His entire body was burning and there was the tell-tale feeling of arousal swirling in his navel.

Aoba pulled back from the kiss panting heavily, tears blurring his vision. "W-wait, Senpai…" he pushed Mikado back and the other teen retreated willingly. Aoba sat there panting for a moment, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" Mikado asked gently, genuine concern in his voice. Aoba bit his lip.

"It's not that…it's just that if we keep going then…" Aoba averted his eyes and Mikado blinked before he chuckled.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked quietly, his voice low. Aoba swallowed heavily. He didn't want to stop but if they kept going…how far would it go? Did he want to do this sort of thing with Mikado? Did he want to have sex with Mikado? What would happen if he did? It would surely change things between them.

The more Aoba thought about it the more his thoughts became muddled. He wanted more of this burning, electric feeling that touching Mikado was giving him. If they kept going he'd be able to experience that and more. It didn't take long before all of Aoba's reasons not to continue melted away in a puddle of desire and teenage hormones.

"I don't…" he murmured shaking his head, nervous of what Mikado would say. The older teen smirked looking pleased.

"Okay then…" he murmured. Aoba's heart skipped a few beats as Mikado gently lowered him down onto the bedding and crawled on top, hovering over him on all fours. "You can tell me to stop whenever…" Mikado reminded him before leaning in to kiss him once more.

Aoba tried his best to kiss back by following Mikado's actions but he was clumsy and inexperienced making the kiss rather messy but luckily Mikado didn't seem to mind. Aoba trembled and moaned into Mikado's mouth as one of the older teen's hands slowly slid up his shirt, fingertips tracing the skin on his hip that convulsed under the ticklish touch.

"Mhm..!" Aoba moaned at the feeling. He could feel his erection growing rapidly in his jeans. His entire body felt like it was on fire, so much that he wished he could take off his jacket. Aoba moaned once more as Mikado started kissing down his neck, he tilted his head to give the older boy more access, his body trembling.

"Ahnn…" Aoba moaned as Mikado nipped the sensitive skin on his neck before he licked it. "S-Senpai…" the younger teen breathed shakily. Aoba kissed Mikado again, his pants becoming tight as the older teen gently slipped his jacket off his shoulders making it fall to his elbows. Aoba pulled it off completely feeling much too hot to be wearing it.

Wet kissing noises echoed in Aoba's ears as they kissed, their tongues twirling together desperately. Saliva escaped the corner of the younger teen's mouth but he couldn't find himself to care as small breathy moans escaped Aoba in-between kisses.

Aoba gasped when both of Mikado's hands slipped up his shirt, tracing up his body and feeling over his chest. "Ah!" Aoba cried out when one of the older teen's fingers brushed against his nipple and he covered his mouth in embarrassment. Mikado licked his lips and smiled but said nothing as he drew back his hands to tug up the younger teen's shirt.

Aoba understood what he was trying to do and raised his torso and arms so Mikado could take off his shirt. Aoba felt a little self-conscious without a shirt on in this situation which was stupid especially since he had the urge to cover up his chest like girl especially with the way Mikado was looking at him. The look Mikado was giving him was going straight to his groin. The glint of desire with a mixture of tenderness that made Aoba melt.

"Ahn!" Aoba moaned loudly when Mikado licked one of his erect nipples without warning, there was a jolt of pleasure that made his erection swell even further. He wrapped his arms around Mikado's neck, burning his hands in the older teen's hair as his other nipple was rolled between two fingers.

"Ahh! Hah! Senpai…!" Aoba moaned gasping loudly as Mikado pressed his thigh into his clothed erection. Without a single thought from him, his body moved completely on instinct as he grind down on the older teen's thigh in a desperate bid to relive his arousal with some much-needed friction.

"Senpai…" Aoba gasped as Mikado shifted until their erections were grinding against one another through their clothes. Aoba felt a flush of heat go through him when he felt Mikado's erection against him. He'd made the older teen hard, he'd aroused him and Aoba felt a slight smug pride in that.

Aoba sighed when Mikado pulled away from his nipples, they tingled and hurt slightly from the sheer amount of stimulation that the older teen had given them to the point that they were sensitive to the air. Aoba glanced down noticing they were red and swollen and he wondered if he'd have kiss marks there. Aoba bit his lip and shivered as Mikado gently kissed down his flat stomach until he reached his abdomen. Aoba's breath caught in his throat as Mikado looked up at him, his blue eyes hungry and lustful. He'd never thought the older teen would have an expression like that but now those glinting eyes were focused on him, Aoba loved it.

"Can I take this off?" Mikado asked huskily, his fingers tracing Aoba's belt. The younger teen swallowed heavily and nodded shyly.

"But…you should undress too, Senpai." Aoba tried to make his voice as level as possible but his breathing was uneven and his mouth felt dry. Mikado blinked before he smiled.

"That's true..." He agreed, pulling away slightly to pull his black t-shirt over his head. Aoba watched in awe as the older teen's body was revealed. Mikado wasn't muscly but he was lean and his skin looked smooth. Aoba had the urge to run his hands down Mikado's chest, to feel the heat of his body under his fingers.

He laid there stunned as Mikado undid his belt, the clink of the belt buckle echoing throughout the building as he unzipped his jeans and stood up to pull them off. Aoba stared in awe at the older male who was now standing in a pair of back briefs, the bludge of his erection clear and obvious. Aoba felt his face heat up even more as he looked at the almost naked teen.

Was he really going to do naughty things with Mikado in a construction site, on a pile of blankets? He felt like it was a bit of a letdown - a bad place to have his first sexual encounter but he didn't want to stop for such a petty reason.

Aoba realised that he probably should have taken off his own jeans whilst Mikado was undressing but he had been too captivated to look away. Luckily, he didn't have to worry because Mikado made quick work of his jeans, undoing his belt and zipper before pulling them down his legs, Aoba shifted to help and soon, he too, was in nothing but his underwear.

Aoba nervously placed his hands on Mikado's shoulders as they met once more for a passionate kiss of tongues and teeth. Mikado's skin was hot and smooth as the younger teen's hands explored his chest steadily growing more confident when Mikado kissed him more fiercely and crawled on top on him, grinding their almost naked bodies together. The feeling of skin on skin made an excited shiver go down Aoba's spine as he wrapped one of his legs around Mikado's hip so they could grind their erections together better.

Aoba moaned when Mikado pulled back, gently tugging on his lip. He was panting and his vision was blurry with unsolicited tears that he had no control over. "Senpai…" he breathed as Mikado ran his hand along Aoba's body before cupping his erection.

"Ah!" Aoba jerked in surprise and Mikado looked at him curiously.

"Is this okay? We can stop if you want." Mikado asked him with obvious concern and Aoba shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You just surprised me." He admitted. Aoba moaned lowly as Mikado rubbed his erection through his underwear. It felt good, he could feel precum smearing the inside of his boxes no doubt staining them. He buckled into Mikado's hand desperate for more of that intoxicating feeling.

Aoba pulled Mikado into another kiss, threading one of his hands into the older ten's black hair as their tongues twisted together. Aoba moaned into the kiss as Mikado pressed his finger into the tip of his leaking erection.

"Senpai…it's gonna stain," Aoba mumbled, concerned about how excited he was getting while still wearing his underwear. He didn't have another pair to change into so if he ruined the ones he was wearing, he'd be going without tomorrow and that was something he really didn't want to do.

"Oh…sorry." Mikado stopped his hand and Aoba looked at the other teen. "Do…you want to take them off?" the older teen seemed a little embarrassed about saying that which surprised Aoba because the older teen hadn't seemed all that flustered since they started.

Aoba but his lip and nodded. "But…you have to take yours off too Senpai." He swallowed heavily, realising what he'd said but he didn't want to be the only one naked.

"Mikado." The older teen smiled.

"Huh?" Aoba blinked and Mikado chuckled.

"Please call me Mikado, at least while we're doing something like this…" Aoba nodded and closed his eyes as the older teen kissed him, his hands going to the younger teen's underwear. Aoba lifted up his hips and held his breath as Mikado carefully pulled them down allowing his erection to spring free. He gasped when the heated flesh was exposed to the colder air.

He resisted the urge to cover up as he felt Mikado staring at him. "Sen…Mikado…" Aoba stopped himself before he could call the other teen Senpai and eyed the older boy's underwear.

"Oh right, sorry," Mikado said awkwardly before slowly pulling down his own underwear. Aoba's eyes widened when the older teen's erection sprung out. He could feel his heart rate quicken as he stared. Mikado's erection wasn't all that different from his own in length but the other teen's was thicker and fuller than his making it look more impressive.

Aoba's eyes left the older teen's erection and made their way up to his eyes where their gazes locked. Mikado had that glint back in his eyes and Aoba wondered if his staring had excited the older male.

Aoba let out a little noise of surprise as Mikado pulled him into his lap, Aoba sat straddling the older male, his naked butt resting on Mikado's thighs, their erections centimeters away from one another. Aoba melted into another messy kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mikado's shoulders.

"Aah!" he pulled away from the kiss to moan as Mikado's hand wrapped around both if their erections, rubbing them together slowly. The jolt of pleasure that went up Aoba's spine was so divine that he craved for more. He reached down and wrapped one of his hands over their erection, overlapping Mikado's.

"Ah...hah…" Aoba moaned, biting his lip to try and stop the embarrassing noises spilling from his lips as the older teen rubbed faster. Mikado's breathing was uneven and his eyes half-lidded,

"I'll…do yours if you want to rub mine." He breathed in the younger teen's ear. Aoba trembled and nodded. Mikado's erection was hot in his hand as he pumped the length of it with his fist, it was so thick that his fingers couldn't wrap all the way about it but Mikado didn't seem to mind.

Aoba trembled and moaned as Mikado rubbed the sensitive head of his erection, smearing precum all around. It felt so good, Aoba could feel the heat in his navel building and pleasure taking over his lower body.

"Ah!" Aoba moaned as Mikado attacked his neck with kissed and bites making his pleasure heighten even more. He tried his best to stroke Mikado's erection like he would his own, he stroked the length and teased the head which earned him breathy moans from the older teen.

Aoba could feel himself growing close as they fisted each other and kissed messily. He felt so hot, it was like his entire body was on fire. He kissed Mikado desperately, his own hand becoming sloppy as his orgasm started to build.

"Ah! Wait...I'm gonna cum…" he gasped, breaking away from the kiss to warn the older teen who licked his lips and pumped Aoba's erection faster, the younger teen let go of Mikado's erection and clung to him.

"Ah…! Mikado!" Aoba could feel it coming, he was right on the edge. Mikado leaned forward and breathed into the younger teen's ear.

"Cum, Aoba." He breathed, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Ahhn!" Aoba moaned, threw back his head as his entire body jerked as a rush of hot pleasure went through his entire body and his orgasm reached its peak. He came, spurting hot, sticky cum all over Mikado's hand and their chests.

Aoba collapsed against Mikado, his body feeling like jelly as he struggled to catch his breath. He clung to the older teen as the high passed leaving him completely sedated and content. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at Mikado who smiled at him, his blue eyes tender and happy.

"Um…sorry but can you move?" the older man asked awkwardly, Aoba blinked but did what he was told, moving off the older teen's lap in confusion before he realised why.

"Senpai…you're still hard." Aoba realised, feeling a bit guilty. Had he finished too early? It didn't seem fair that only he got satisfaction while Mikado was left high and dry. But Aoba didn't know what to do, his handjob skills obviously weren't good enough to make Mikado cum.

Aoba didn't want to do oral, despite his obvious attraction to Mikado, the thought of sticking the older teen's erection in his mouth freaked him out. But if his handjob sucked and he didn't want to give oral then what was there besides…actual sex?

Aoba didn't know anything about how two guys had sex despite the fact that it goes in the butt. His heart quickened at the thought of having actual sex with Mikado. He didn't understand why the thought of having anal sex excited him but the thought of giving oral freaked him out but it did.

"I'm gonna…go take care of this…" Mikado said sheepishly, standing up while covering his erection with his hand, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Wait, Senpai!" Aoba exclaimed louder than he meant too. Mikado stopped and looked at him curiously. Aoba could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew he was blushing once again. He wanted to have sex with Mikado, he didn't know how the older teen felt about him or what their encounter meant but he didn't want it to end just yet. Aoba didn't know if he'd ever have another chance so he looked up at the older teen, shaky slightly with nerves.

"Let's have sex." He blurted out with a rapid blur of words before he quickly looked away from Mikado, his face burning. There was a moment of silence in which Aoba could hear the blood rushing through his veins and his heart beating throughout his entire body.

"Aoba-kun…are you sure?" Mikado asked and the younger teen glanced up at the other. Mikado was staring at him with wide blue eyes, obviously surprised.

"Yes," Aoba mumbled embarrassed with a curt nod. "I want…to do it with you." He forced himself to speak through the overwhelming embarrassment. "I mean…only if you want too…" Aoba was starting to feel self-conscious with the way Mikado was staring at him.

"Well…if you're sure you want to then…sure." Mikado murmured with a small smile. Aoba felt like his face was on fire.

"I'm sure." He nodded again, his voice a bit stronger. Mikado knelt down on the bedding and crawled over to his duffle bag, mumbling to himself so quietly that Aoba couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

Aoba watched as Mikado dug through the pockets of the jacket he'd taken off earlier. Mikado pulled out his phone before shaking his head and putting aside before taking out his wallet. Aoba could feel his member stir back to life from the anticipation and excitement as the older teen crawled back over to him, searching through his wallet for something with a furrowed brow.

"Ah, they are still in here," Mikado said with a smile, pulling out a condom and two packets of lube. Aoba stared at the older teen in surprise. It had been obvious that Mikado had some experience, he was good at kissing and seemed to know what he was doing.

Aoba frowned slightly as Mikado checked the date on the products. "Senpai?" He asked and the older teen looked up at him. "Have you done this before? With a guy that is."

Mikado blinked and looked sheepish. "Yeah, I have." He admitted and Aoba narrowed his eyes feeling a rush of jealousy. He tried to think of people that Mikado could have had sex with and only one came to mind – Masaomi Kida. Aoba screwed up his face his disgust at the thought but it would make a lot of sense.

"Did do it with Kida?" Aoba asked, he had to know. Mikado was weird when it came to Kida and a past sexual or romantic relationship would make a lot of sense. Aoba blinked when Mikado made a disgusted expression.

"Definitely not." He shook his head. "It was with a friend in middle school." He admitted crawling close to Aoba. "It doesn't matter now anyway, it's all in the past." Aoba tilted his head and nodded. Mikado was there with him right now so it didn't really matter though he couldn't help but be a little jealous that someone else got to be with Mikado first.

"Um…these are still in date." Mikado looked at the condom and lube in his hand. "Did you still want to do it?" Aoba couldn't help but think Mikado looked cute, he was all sheepish and shy about it despite the fact they were both naked, hard and only sitting a few inches away from each other.

"Yeah…" Aoba nodded with a smile, reaching out to wrap his arms around Mikado's neck. The younger teen kissed the elder, pulling him down on top of him as he fell back. He pushed all thoughts of Mikado with someone else from his mind and melted into the older teen's touch once more.

"Mhm…" Aoba breathed as Mikado groped his chest, pinching his nipple as he assaulted the younger men's sensitive collarbone with kisses, licking and nipping at the skin. Aoba could feel their erections brush up against one another and he bit his lip. His body was hot once more and he wanted to start the real thing.

"Ah...Senpai…" Aoba moaned in Mikado's ear making the older teen shiver and pull back. They kissed once more sucking on each other's tongues, mixing their saliva that escaped from the corner of Aoba's mouth and ran down his chin. When they pulled apart, a string of saliva connected their tongues as they panted before it broke and Aoba wiped his chin.

Mikado grabbed one of the blankets and folded it up. "Sorry but this is all I have." He said regretful lifting Aoba up slightly to position it under the younger teen's hips. Aoba let Mikado do what he wanted with a curious expression.

Aoba swallowed heavily as Mikado gripped his thighs and lifted them on his shoulders. His heart thumped in his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. He was nervous, excited and scared all at the same time. He watched as Mikado ripped open the first packet of lube and poured it over his fingers, rubbing them together to get an even covering of the slippery liquid.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly and Aoba nodded nervously. He was scared, he didn't know what it was going to be like, he didn't know if it would hurt or anything. Mikado rubbed comforting circles in Aoba's thigh with his free hand as he brushed a lube covered finger over Aoba's virgin entrance.

Aoba flinched at the cold wet feeling, stiffening up without realising. "Relax." Mikado murmured comfortingly, turning his head to kiss Aoba's leg. Aoba took a few deep breathes, trying to relax as much as he could as Mikado slowly slid a finger inside.

It was weird. Aoba could feel the digit pushing against his walls, forcing them to loosen to allow it to enter. It didn't hurt nor feel pleasurable, it was just strange. To be honest it just made Aoba feel like he had to go to the toilet. Mikado murmured something comforting into the skin on his leg, brushing his lips over the skin as he carefully swirled his finger around once it was fully inside.

Aoba moaned when Mikado took hold of his erection, pumping it slowly as he moved his finger around. Mikado pulled back his finger a little before pushing it back inside, repeating the motion until he could smoothly thrust his finger in and out of Aoba.

Aoba moaned breathily, the mixture of Mikado's stroking him and thrusting his finger was starting to make him feel weirdly good. Aoba moaned when Mikado carefully eased another finger inside. Aoba found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling as his inner walls were pried open by Mikado's fingers.

"AAh!" Aoba moaned loudly, jerking in surprise as Mikado angled his fingers upwards and made pleasure erupt like hot lava in his body.

"I found it." Mikado licked his lips and Aoba looked at him in surprise.

"Found what-Aah!" Aoba cried out when Mikado angled his fingers again. His body felt like it was no longer his own, it felt so good that every time Mikado hit his prostate that it felt like he melted. Mikado continued thrusting, adding a third finger.

Aoba gripped the bedding as moans escaped his lips, he could feel himself building up to another orgasm when Mikado removed his fingers.

"Why did you…" Aoba started to protest before trailing off as Mikado ripped open the condom. Aoba's heart sped up as he realised what was happening. He slipped his legs off of Mikado's shoulders as the older teen rolled the condom on his poorly neglected erection that was starting to look rather painful.

Aoba swallowed heavily as Mikado opened the second packet of lube and coated his member with it, making sure it was generously coated. He wiped his hand on the sheets before looking at Aoba. The younger teen opened his legs willingly and Mikado scooted between them and positioned himself at Aoba's entrance.

"Mikado…" Aoba breathed reaching out for the teen, Mikado took Aoba's hand so the younger teen could squeeze it.

"Are you ready?" Mikado murmured and Aoba bit his lip. He was shaking slightly with nerves but took a few deep breaths before he nodded.

"Y-yeah." Aoba held his breath as the tip of Mikado's erection pressed inside of him. Aoba could already tell that the older teen was much bigger than his three fingers. Once the tip was in, Mikado took Aoba's other hand and hovered over him, resting his forehead on Aoba's.

Aoba took shallow breaths as Mikado inched inside, taking breaks ever so often. It hurt a little bit, he could definitely feel the burn of the stretch but at the same time, Aoba liked it. It hurt but it also felt good. Aoba kissed Mikado has he eased in the last few centimeters and stopped, allowing Aoba to adjust to his entire length.

Aoba felt so full but also happy. He was connected to Mikado in the deepest way possible. No one, not even Kida or Sonohara had been connected to Mikado in this way. Aoba felt special as his heart fluttered happily and his erection throbbed.

"Can I start moving?" Mikado murmured against his cheek and Aoba nodded, wrapping one of his arms around Mikado's neck.

"Yes." He whispered in the older teen's ear. Mikado barely moved the first time, slowly pulling back further each time until his entire length was sliding in and out of Aoba's body.

"AAh!" Aoba threw back his head and moaned loudly as Mikado hit his prostate. The pleasure was so much more intense than when it had been hit by the older teen's slim fingers. Aoba's body felt like it was on fire and his head felt fuzzy as Mikado thrust into him.

"Ah! Mikado!" Aoba couldn't stop moaning, it felt so heavenly that he felt like the rest of the world had melted away. Nothing else mattered just him but Mikado and the mind-numbing pleasure.

"Aoba…" The younger teen's heart soared when Mikado groaned pressing his face into his shoulder as he thrust hard. Both of them were breathing heavily and uneven. Aoba clung to Mikado desperately as he was completely taken over by the pleasure.

Each thrust slammed directly into Aoba's prostate leaving him a moaning, incomprehensive mess. His body moved in tandem with each one of Mikado's thrusts. The slapping sound of skin and moans echoed throughout the construction site.

"Ugh…Aoba, you feel amazing…" Mikado panted and Aoba felt his heart skip a beat, he wrapped his arms around Mikado's shoulders, pulling the older teen into a sloppy, wet kiss.

"Mikado…Senpai!" Aoba cried out as Mikado gripped one of his thighs, pushing his leg up so he could thrust deeper. Aoba wrapped his legs around Mikado's waist, dropping back down against the bedding. His body was mush, he could feel his blood boiling with pleasure. Each time Mikado's member hit his prostate a shock of pleasure would shoot through him making the pressure in his navel build towards his orgasm.

Aoba squeezed Mikado's hand when the older teen grabbed his. Aoba looked up at the older teen through half-lidded eyes. He looked so good, his pupils were blown wide, his cheeks were flushed, sweat dripped down his naked body and his mouth was open as he panted and gasped as he moved. Aoba could feel his heart swell as he looked at the older teen.

"Mikado…" he moaned, kissing him again, relishing in the taste and feeling of the older teen's tongue, his hot breath mingling with his own. Wet kissing noises, moans and gasps escaped their lips as they kissed and their bodies moved together to create more blinding pleasure.

A loud ringing noise made Aoba freeze, his eyes going wide. Mikado also froze for a moment before he glanced around. Aoba's mind finally registered the noise to be the ringing of a cell phone. He glanced around before finding the lit up the device. It was Mikado's phone and he could clearly see the screen.

 **[** ** _Kida Masaomi_** _is calling…_ _ **]**_

Aoba's eyes widened as he looked up at Mikado who stared at the device in distaste. Aoba tightened his grip on Mikado scared the older teen would pull away from him in favour of his phone but he didn't move. Mikado turned back to him and kissed him, Aoba's heart swelled with happiness that the older teen had chosen him over his phone.

"Just ignore it, it will end soon." Aoba shivered when Mikado murmured in his ear, his teeth nibbling at his earlobe. Soon enough the ringing stopped and the site was silent apart from the sound of their heavy breathing.

"Mikado…move…" Aoba murmured, looking into the older teen's eyes. Mikado nodded and started moving once more.

"Aah! Hah! Senpai!" Aoba moaned loudly, moving his hips in time with Mikado's. He knew he wasn't far from reaching his orgasm. He felt so happy, so empowered that all of Mikado's focus was on him alone. The pleasure that Aoba was getting as Mikado drove into his body was nothing short of divine as it built back up.

"Mikado…! Ah!" Aoba tossed his head as Mikado groaned and thrust even hard making the wet noise of sex ring even louder in the air. Aoba clung to Mikado, wanting to be even closer to the older teen as he completely lost himself more and more.

His entire body was drowning in pleasure as his moans grew louder and louder, he couldn't control them, he felt like he had no control over his body as it moved on instinct seeking out more of that heated, electric pleasure that shot through his abdomen every time Mikado hit his prostate.

"Mikado…! Ah…Senpai! I can't, I can't…!" Aoba shook his head frantically. He could feel it building, he was close to the edge. "I'm gonna cum!" he cried with tears in his eyes, drool leaking down his chin from all the panting and moaning.

"Hang on…" Mikado grunted, "I'm almost there…" the older teen thrust harder and Aoba cried out, arching his spine as it became too much.

"Ah, no! Mikado! Ah! No!" he cried, his face a complete and utter mess. "I can't, I can't!" Aoba exclaimed, his body shaking as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Mikado groaned and rest his head on Aoba's shoulder, closing his eyes to focus on thrusting.

"Ah! Mikado! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Aoba cried, his erection jerking before it spurted hot, white cum over their stomachs. Aoba's second orgasm hit him with the force of a freight train, his vision went completely white as he screamed in pleasure not even realising the confession he made whilst he came. A flush of heated pleasure went through his entire being, his body felt like mush and his mind went blank as he had the best orgasm of his life so far.

Mikado continued thrusting through it, reaching his own orgasm with a groan of Aoba's name, his erection twitched and jerked inside of Aoba as the younger teen's wall clamped down on it. Aoba could feel the heat through the rubber barrier of the condom and moaned, loving the feeling of Mikado coming because of him.

As the high subsided, a warmth spread throughout Aoba's body as he collapsed onto the bedding, panting harshly, his eyes glazed. Mikado collapsed on top of him for a moment before he rolled off, panting just as harshly.

Aoba felt so warm, sedated but also exhausted as he laid there. He could feel that he was covered in sweat and cum but he didn't have the energy to move. Next to him, Mikado caught his breath and sat up. Aoba watched as the older teen carefully pulled off the condom and tied the end in a knot before shuffling over to his bag.

Aoba closed his eyes, he was so tired now that all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt so happy and satisfied. He could hear Mikado rustling around, coming back towards him so the younger teen opened his eyes to be greeted with Mikado holding a damp towel in his hand.

"I'm sorry but this is all I have. We can go to the bathhouse in the morning." Mikado gave him a sheepish smile and Aoba noticed that the older teen had already wiped himself clean. Aoba bit the inside of his cheek and took the towel, there was no evidence of Mikado having used it.

He was somehow pleased and disappointed by that as he started wiping the rapidly drying cum from his stomach, he also wiped his entrance which was slick with lube. Once he'd wiped down his body as much as he could before he handed the towel back to Mikado who put it elsewhere and handed him a full bottle of water.

Aoba smiled at the older teen and took it. The younger teen felt warm and fuzzy with the older man doting on him. The younger teen yawned as he handed the bottle of warm water to Mikado who took a long drink.

"We should probably sleep, we have to get up pretty early tomorrow if we want to get to the bathhouse and back before the others arrive." Mikado murmured and Aoba's eyes widened. He realised that tomorrow he'd have to face the rest of the Blue squares and act like nothing happened. Like he didn't lose his virginity to the guy he's meant to be manipulating for the gang's benefit.

Aoba tried to ignore the feeling of dread creeping into his stomach as Mikado pulled some blankets over their naked bodies. The younger teen rolled on his side and Mikado wrapped his arms around him, spooning him from behind.

Aoba smiled and snuggled into his embrace feeling happy and safe deciding that he'd deal with tomorrow when it came. For now, he'd just enjoy himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy so he'd just let himself live in the moment.

"Did you mean what you said when you were coming?" Mikado murmured quietly against the skin of his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Aoba asked frowning, turning around in the older teen's embrace to look at him. Mikado looked thoughtful for a moment like he was deciding whether he should tell Aoba. The younger teen tilted his head and all but pouted at the older male, wanting to know what he said.

"You said…that you loved me." Mikado finally admitted. Aoba's heart skipped before he thudded in his chest. His face blushed bright red as he stared wide-eyed at Mikado who was studying him intently.

Had Aoba really said that? He thought hard to remember what he said and realised that he had said it. The younger teen covered his face with his hands. Why did he say that? Did he actually feel like that? Surely he didn't, he thought this whole thing was just about lust!

He wanted to do this to prove that he didn't love Mikado but now…the warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach told him otherwise. Maybe he did love Mikado…so did Mikado love him? He doubted it but still…he kind of wanted him too.

Aoba took a deep breath, trying to hide his inner turmoil from the older teen. "I…don't know…." He admitted very quietly. "I was trying to figure that out…" he sighed, glancing up at Mikado who wore a kind, understanding expression.

"I see…well, at any rate, thank you." Aboa blushed slightly as Mikado kissed his forehead. "It made me happy." Aoba felt breathless as Mikado smiled happily at him, his blue eyes scrunched up with tenderness.

Aoba blushed and buried his face in the older teen's chest. Aoba's heart raced as Mikado gave a breathy chuckle and held him tighter.

"Goodnight Aoba, sleep well." Mikado murmured softly and Aoba swallowed heavily.

"Goodnight Mikado-Senpai…" he whispered. As Aoba laid there in Mikado's arms he came to the conclusion that he probably did love Mikado. The younger teen smiled, Mikado hadn't rejected him or gotten angry, he'd accepted Aoba with open arms and while the younger teen didn't think his Senpai returned his feelings…he had said they made him happy which meant that maybe one day… he could love Aoba back.

Aoba snuggled into Mikado's chest with a smile, listening to the elder's heartbeat happily. His feelings weren't returned but they had been kindly accepted and Aoba was perfectly okay with that. When the whole gang war was over and things calmed down, Aoba was sure he'd have plenty of time to make Mikado fall in love with him but for now, he was content with being accepted into Mikado's warm arms with a kind smile.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading about the shark babies getting it on.**_

 _ **If you spot any mistakes like incorrect spelling or grammar please let me know! It helps a lot ^-^**_


End file.
